<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>envy by maeruth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157620">envy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeruth/pseuds/maeruth'>maeruth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeruth/pseuds/maeruth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The new art teacher has gotten rather close to Mr. Thymos, and Lio wasn't the forgiving type. [commission]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a commission for @TheNSCookie on twitter! they requested some teacher au lio + their oc. </p><p>Thank u sm for the comm!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He hadn’t always been as perceptive as he was now. He had a certain gym teacher to thank for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since Mr. Thymos was suddenly transferred to their high school, things were better, more </span>
  <em>
    <span>exciting</span>
  </em>
  <span> - for Lio, at least. Before him, Lio didn’t have anyone to look at that way. No one occupied his thoughts for longer than a second until Mr. Thymos, and suddenly his hands were itching to write love letter after love letter until his wrists ached. Not that anyone would ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>read </span>
  </em>
  <span>them, considering what they said; words only meant for Mr. Thymos, if Lio ever worked up the nerve to hand them over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio knew it would be easy to get Mr. Thymos wrapped around his finger. How easy it would be to throw a few threats in his face, maybe use force - all until his darling teacher just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to give in and give Lio what he wanted. He had the connections and resources to make it happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he wanted to earn Mr. Thymos’ affection the hard way. Maybe he was just a masochist as much as he was a sadist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he knew the reward would be as sweet as the process was grueling - to finally have the man’s eyes on </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one</span>
  </em>
  <span> else. To be more than a student, more than an honors kid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio was perceptive because of his waiting. So, when a new art teacher transfers in mid-semester and manages to grab Mr. Thymos’ attention within the span of a few days, Lio is quick to intervene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He normally didn’t pay new teachers any mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Normally, </span>
  </em>
  <span>of course, but seeing as this ditsy, air-headed and much-too-nice-for-his-own-good teacher thinks he can just waltz into their school and take away the </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing Lio cared about, he wasn’t about to sit on the sidelines and watch this happen without stepping in. There was something about the way this man - whose name nearly slipped from Lio’s mind when he first heard it, but he now had it committed to memory - carried himself around the faculty and students. Friendly, but shy. Helpful, but not enough to read into; he clearly preferred to stay on the professional side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except when it came to Mr. Thymos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio was subtle in observing them at lunch and after school. At first glance, it was a professional relationship between two teachers, both somewhat new to the building. Maybe that’s all it was, and Lio was imagining things. Or it was a front for something more, outside of school and away from prying eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just thinking about it had Lio fuming. Trying and failing to get some sleep night after night as he wondered just </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>the hell their relationship could be - and </span>
  <em>
    <span>why.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>It always spiraled back to that question, after the blankets were kicked off and Lio was face to face with his own sleep-deprived reflection in the mirror as the waves of nausea rolled in his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why not </span>
  <em>
    <span>him? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio would do anything for Mr. Thymos. He’d steal, lie, cheat, even </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The revelation got Lio thinking, for just a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting this art teacher - Mr. Himura - alone was going to take a bit of planning. The art studios were on the opposite side of the school building where Lio hardly ever swung by due to a difference in electives, which left him with the option to visit the man’s office hours directly. An engineering-oriented student suddenly walking into an art teacher’s office - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brushed a bit of hair out of his eyes, pinned them back with a bobby pin. Calm down, slow down, he told himself. There had to be other ways that wouldn’t draw unnecessary attention to himself. If Lio were on the student council, he would have been able to make up an excuse as to why he had to pay him a visit, and the same could have been done if he were part of the art club. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio paced the length of his bathroom slowly. No extracurriculars, no reason to drop by his office or classroom unannounced, much like Mr. Thymos did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused before nearly bolting out of the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Thymos. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio couldn’t grab a pen and paper fast enough. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Meis and Gueira, as usual, proved awful company when it came to helping him. Lio was just grateful Meis knew how to pick locks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know, Lio, maybe you shouldn’t get so worked up over this guy,” Gueira offered as he, along with Lio and Meis, poked around Mr. Himura’s office. They managed to slip in while he was away at lunch, barely keeping out of sight of the security cameras littered throughout the hallways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis frowned, looking around the room. “Yeah, he seems… normal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not worried about him hurting Mr. Thymos,” Lio muttered, placing the forged note on the teacher’s desk. “I just want to - send him a message.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A warning.” Meis said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio smiled sweetly, gesturing for the two to follow him out of the room. “Something like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All that was left to do was wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gym was usually kept empty after school hours, thanks to Mr. Thymos leaving immediately almost each and every day. If Mr. Himura was as gullible as he looked, he would follow the note’s instructions to pay a visit to the storage closet to “help” Mr. Thymos with putting away some equipment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just on time, at 3:45 pm sharp, there was a soft knock at the door to the storage closet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It almost made Lio burst out laughing. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>expecting to see Mr. Thymos here, waiting for him, in the darkness and privacy of the storage closet. Where </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>could happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, Lio thought with a grin as the door slid open, </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>was going to happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Himura, at first glance, wasn’t much to look at in Lio’s opinion. Tall, semi-athletic build and hair dyed a ridiculous shade of lavender. Was this really Mr. Thymos’ type? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Even his voice grated on Lio’s nerves. “Galo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Galo. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That was the last straw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis and Gueira were quick to knock him down, shutting the door behind him and locking it. Mr. Himura didn’t have enough time to even shout before his hands were pinned behind his back, a heel digging into his back to keep him down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis kept him in place despite his struggling, and Lio took this opportunity to show himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is - What’re you all doing?” The man demanded, though his voice was trembling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Lio didn’t stop himself from laughing out loud, half covering his smile with his hand. “Sorry, sorry. I just didn’t think this would actually work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Door’s locked.” Gueira said casually, leaning against the storage closet door. “Nobody’s gonna be bothering us for a while.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio almost couldn’t hold himself back. Mr. Himura was finally here and left to his </span>
  <em>
    <span>complete </span>
  </em>
  <span>disposal. Now that he was closer, the man was almost as pretty as Mr. Thymos, he thought. With darker, richer skin that felt almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> soft to touch, and a body just begging to be touched. If Lio tried hard enough, he could imagine it was Mr. Thymos being held down, crying those pretty tears and asking him </span>
  <em>
    <span>why why why are you doing this? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen - Mr. Himura, was it?” Lio started conversationally, offering a smile. “You’re new here. It’s obvious you might not know your place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded towards Meis and Gueira, who got to work tying his wrists together with jump rope, before continuing on. “I just can’t stand people who think they can do what they want… but, like I said, you’re new here. That doesn’t warrant too tough a punishment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Punish - ? Look, I don’t know what I might’ve done to-to you, but I don’t think this is -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also hate being interrupted.” Lio said, delivering a swift kick to the man’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled him up into a kneeling position, pulling something out of his pocket that glinted in the low light streaming in from the other half of the closet. Mr. Himura flinched at the pocket knife suddenly in the boy’s hand, beginning to scoot away before Meis kicked him back into place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde sighed, pursing his lips. “I know you don’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But you know Mr. Thymos, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Himura seemingly froze, glancing between the knife and Lio. He made no move to answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another sigh. “You don’t have to answer that. I’ve seen how much you hang around him. Practically following him around like a dog. Do you think that’ll get him to notice you? Acting like some pet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio took a step forward, smiling at the way Mr. Himura began to tremble. Standing above him like this, towering over the man who thinks he can take what he wants from Lio felt beyond gratifying. He couldn’t resist reaching out to take hold of his hair, pulling his head back to get a better look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, that might not be a bad idea…” Lio murmured, pressing the tip of his knife to Mr. Himura’s cheek. The man whimpered, screwing his eyes shut as tears began to bead at his eyes. “You could make a good pet to have around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He already bitches like one,” Gueira snickered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio smiled at that. With a simple nod, he instructed the pair to keep watch outside for a moment, leaving him alone with Mr. Himura in the dark of the closet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since you wanna be a dog so badly, fine,” Lio said, letting go of his hair to undo the button and zipper to his uniform pants. He slid the waistband of his briefs down, keeping the knife pressed to Mr. Himura’s cheek all the while. “Get to work, pet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t - please, whatever I did, I’ll -” The end of his sentence turned into a scream as the knife pressed deep into his skin, blood beading at the wound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last I checked, dogs don’t speak unless told to.” Lio’s free hand took hold of the man’s chin, pulling him towards his half-hard cock. “C’mon, make this easier on yourself, Mr. Himura.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With great reluctance, the man touched his lips to the head of Lio’s dick, beginning to suck weakly. Lio growled, pressing him forward until Mr. Himura had him halfway swallowed down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, easing the knife just a bit as the man began to bob his head slowly. Lio felt himself harden every time he glanced up at him, eyes red-rimmed and practically bursting with tears. It sent a shiver down the boy’s spine, and he began to move his hips in rhythm to Mr. Himura’s bobbing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could do so well like this,” Lio said, moving his hand from his cheek to his hair to take hold of it again, “Was this what you were expecting from Mr. Thymos? That he’d let you touch him like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sob left the man’s mouth as his rhythm stuttered, but Lio kept on bucking his hips. A laugh bubbled out of him, breathless and almost wild. “You’re the last person Mr. Thymos would ever want to touch. You’re lucky </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>letting you do this for me, dog.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost, almost, he was nearly there, his grip on the knife getting tighter and tighter as he drove it into the man’s skin. Mr. Himura tried to turn away but Lio was faster, holding him tight by the hair and shoving his hips into his mouth almost brutally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a strangled groan, Lio slammed his hips once more before stuttering, spilling himself inside of Mr. Himura’s mouth. He was slow to pull away, watching as the man grimaced and eventually swallowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? You could really do well like this.” He said, running his hand through his hair as he pocketed his knife. A photo was the finishing touch - Mr. Himura looked absolutely wrecked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he re-dressed himself, the blonde simply glanced back towards Mr. Himura as he unlocked the door to the storage closet. “I don’t think I need to tell you not to say a word about this to anyone, right? Imagine what Mr. Thymos would think if he saw this photo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio left the closet laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you to @TheNSCookie for commissioning me again!! :')</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was supposed to stop there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Himura was just supposed to be an outlet - something for Lio to take his anger out on when he was feeling particularly antsy over Mr. Thymos - and nothing more. He had gotten the message, started staying away from the gym and more importantly, kept away from Mr. Thymos. Lio had delivered his message loud and clear, and from the way Mr. Himura flinched around him, the man had understood quite clearly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Meis and Gueira knew well enough that things never just </span>
  <em>
    <span>stopped </span>
  </em>
  <span>with Lio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not only with how he felt about Mr. Thymos - quiet, simmering and something outright </span>
  <em>
    <span>dangerous</span>
  </em>
  <span> - but </span>
  <em>
    <span>now, </span>
  </em>
  <span>with how he was beginning to feel towards Mr. Himura. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It started small. Lio already had Mr. Himura in the palm of his hand on campus, had him on his knees almost every day after school, but it wasn’t enough. He kept tabs on him, memorized his schedule down to the student roster for each of his classes. Despite it all, Lio insisted it was essential to keeping him away from Mr. Thymos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they found themselves outside the man’s house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Gueira said, hood pulled up and jacket zipped up tight, “wanna tell us what the hell we’re doing out here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or how you even found his place?” Meis said quietly, taking a drag from his cigarette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that hard. School’s firewall is a joke,” Lio drew his own hoodie up over his head, holding up his phone, “And I’m just checking the guy’s place out. Never know what he might be hiding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Lio took off across the street towards the house, Gueira was the first to follow after him. “Wait, there’s a car parked there - he might be home, dude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously. But just a peek won’t hurt anyone.” Lio simply replied, keeping his head low as he reached the house. The three rounded a corner and kept low as they looked through the few windows placed around the house, blinds undrawn and open. Mr. Hirtua was nowhere to be seen, possibly somewhere deeper in the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keeps his blinds open at </span>
  <em>
    <span>night?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Meis scoffed, narrowing his eyes. “Maybe this guy </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserves</span>
  </em>
  <span> a break-in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mention of a break-in piqued Lio’s interest. Meis was right - maybe Mr. Himura </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserved</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be taught another lesson. Using him after school wasn’t enough anymore; this was the next lesson that simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be taught. With a quick survey of the man’s house, it was clear he wasn’t exactly prepared for a potential break-in: no extra locks on his doors or windows, preferred to keep his blinds open even at night, no security cameras in sight. Lio wanted to laugh - it was almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>easy. As if Mr. Himura was </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be taken advantage of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Lio could certainly deliver on that.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It took quite a bit of planning, but the three eventually worked out a day to tail him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio knew his school schedule inside and out, could recite where he would be down to the exact minute of the day, but he had no idea what his personal life outside of class was like. If there was even a small </span>
  <em>
    <span>chance </span>
  </em>
  <span>that he was with Mr. Thymos outside of school hours, Lio needed to see it with his own eyes. Mr. Himura hardly spoke to the man during school hours anymore, but who was to say he wasn’t seeing him on the daily in the evenings? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The very thought made Lio’s blood boil. However, he knew now that he could do something about it. Put an end to the “what-ifs” and “maybes”. Get this damned art teacher completely under his thumb and out of the way of Mr. Thymos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three met at Lio’s before setting off, the blonde giving his parents a half-true excuse as to where they were going so early in the morning. Something he knew they wanted to hear and would placate them for the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how you deal with them every day,” Meis said, feet kicked up onto the dashboard of Gueira’s pick-up truck. “Breathing down your neck like that… fuckin’ annoying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you’ve never tried to run away or something.” Gueira added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And where the hell would I go?” Lio scoffed, leaning against Meis’ seat to ask for a cigarette. As he was handed one, he frowned, “Unless one of you wanna take me in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With your bougie palate? No thanks,” Gueria replied, before sitting up in the driver’s seat to point towards the street. “Look, there he is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing Mr. Himura out of his typical school clothes was - </span>
  <em>
    <span>odd. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His usual clothing was on the more professional side, hiding curves and skin, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>now, </span>
  </em>
  <span>in what looked to be workout clothes, nothing was left to imagination. Lio was snapped out of his staring by the start of the truck’s engine, settling into the backseat as Mr. Hirtua pulled out of his driveway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their first stop, after tailing him for a few minutes, was the mall. He didn’t look to be meeting anyone throughout the entirety of their time there, either, which came as somewhat of a relief to Lio. The man was rather mundane - window shopping, only venturing into a few stores for a handful of minutes before emerging empty-handed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio was half-disappointed, if he were being honest. He expected something a bit more exciting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, the dude’s an art teacher.” Gueria sighed as they eventually retired to the parking lot after an unsuccessful day of tailing. “He can’t really be all that interesting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s he going to, now?” Meis asked, watching Mr. Himura head to his car across the lot. “Back home?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Lio murmured, eyes trained on him as well, “But </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> should.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His home was completely exposed once they arrived back. After hopping his fence, it didn’t take Meis long to pick the lock to the back door, and the three let themselves in with no problem. There were no alarm bells, no security system in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Lio didn’t stop himself from chuckling. “He really did make it </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a home on the smaller side, considering Mr. Himura was an </span>
  <em>
    <span>art </span>
  </em>
  <span>teacher, after all, so it didn’t take long for the three to split up and start digging. Lio couldn’t deny the rush of adrenaline in his veins as he went through the man’s drawers and closets - the fact that he was now violating Mr. Hirtua in more ways than one, and without him even </span>
  <em>
    <span>knowing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They managed to come across photo albums, spare keys (of course, which Lio took one of), and other useless items before Meis found a sleek business card in the entryway near the front door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys,” he held it up as he re-entered the master bedroom, “I think this guy’s got a therapist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He handed the card to Lio, who flipped the card after skimming through the front, “Wonder what happened to him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should leave,” Gueira suggested, sighing. “I mean, this guy’s clearly got some kinda issues…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Clearly,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and yet he’s still -” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio’s sentence was cut off by the sound of a door opening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three were quick to scramble, choosing to cram themselves into the closet before Mr. Himura found them. It took a bit of elbowing and maneuvering before the three were able to sit semi-comfortably, knees drawn to their chests and struggling to even their breathing. Luckily, he took his time before eventually coming into the bedroom, his figure barely visible through the shutters of the closet doors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still in the same clothes from earlier, just noticeably sweatier. The man sighed to himself, flopping onto his bed to scroll through his phone for a few moments. After checking through various social media, he stepped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. They let out a sigh at the sound of the shower turning on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis and Gueira shared an uneasy look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lio,” Meis muttered, “This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>insane.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get out now before he finishes.” Gueira added, fidgeting with a loose strand of fabric on the sleeve of his shirt. “This could be real trouble if we get caught, dude. Like, we could -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> gonna get caught,” Lio said, holding the sleek business card in his hand, clutching it tight, “and we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> leaving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not with an opportunity like this sitting in his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you propose we do, then?” Meis sighed, leaning back against the wall of the closet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t seriously want to jump him.” Gueira said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see why not,” Lio started, eyes raking over the business card with the bit of lighting from the bedroom, “We might as well. Unless you two are </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain </span>
  </em>
  <span>you wouldn’t wanna a turn with him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two shared a look. Gueria chewed his bottom lip for a moment before asking, “What if he calls the cops afterwards?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>drew a laugh out of Lio. “If he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to get rid of us, he would have already done so by reporting us to the school board - or something along those lines, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As usual, Meis was the first to give in. “We could give it a shot. He hasn’t put up a fight so far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio silently thanked him, and the pair turned to look at Gueira with expectant expressions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a groan, Gueira agreed.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Mr. Himura was a rather easy target, in hindsight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as he exited the bathroom - shirtless with only a pair of sweatpants on, toweling his lavender hair - he looked inviting. With his back turned to the closet, he was none the wiser as the three sprung from the closet, pushing him down onto his bed - and, as Meis mentioned earlier - without much of a fight. Only when he realized that it was Lio did he begin to struggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How-How did you...” His voice was barely above a whisper, eyes blown wide as his body began to tremble. “How did you get in? How do you know where I </span>
  <em>
    <span>live?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio offered a saccharine smile, settled between the man’s legs as Meis and Gueira held his arms down on either side of him, “Did you think I wouldn’t find out, Mr. Himura? You’re our pet, after all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was different from having him after school in the gym storage closet. This was having him right in his own home, where he thinks he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe, </span>
  </em>
  <span>where he thinks he can do whatever he wants. This was ripping away that last bit of safety and privacy Mr. Himura thinks he has right in front of his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the fact that he was doing this with his friends at his side - well. Nothing could really top something like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not even trying to get away,” Meis said lowly, amusedly, “Maybe you’re right, Lio. Maybe he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hoping</span>
  </em>
  <span> something like this would happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Himura shook his head, bottom lip trembling awfully as Lio began pulling his sweatpants down. Despite his weak kicking and thrashing, he stayed in place, practically seizing up when Lio’s hands touched his skin. Lio took notice of this, dragging his nails down the warm skin of his abdomen towards his crotch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re right. Look how </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’s being for us,” Lio said sweetly, pushing the rest of his sweatpants off of his legs to pry them further apart. He let out a laugh, only half covering his smile with his hand, “He isn’t even wearing anything underneath these. Did you know we were home, dog?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Himura had his head turned away, half hidden in his arm. Gueira grabbed him by the chin, forcing him to look up, “He’s asking a question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He looks like he’s gonna pass out.” Meis chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he does, it’ll be easier on us.” Lio forced his legs back apart, tapping two fingers against Mr. Himura’s mouth. “C’mon, you know what to do. Unless you’re already </span>
  <em>
    <span>fully</span>
  </em>
  <span> prepared?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s eyes widened for a brief second before he hesitantly parted his lips, allowing Lio to force his fingers into his mouth. Tears began to leak from the corners of his eyes, to which Lio only laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cute when he cries, isn’t he?” He said, beginning to palm himself through his jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis wiped at his eyes, a stark gentle contrast to Lio’s touch. “Don’t get overexcited, puppy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Lio pulled his fingers away, Gueira asked, “Mind if I try his mouth out, boss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde gave a nod, already beginning to press his middle finger into Mr. Himura’s tight entrance. Mr. Himura opened his mouth, a cry of protest beginning to leave his mouth before Gueira pressed himself into his mouth, promptly shutting him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t break him.” Lio said, working his finger in to the knuckle. He kept Mr. Hirtuta’s hips in place with his free hand, pressing him deep into the mattress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t I be saying that to you?” the brunet scoffed, rocking his hips slowly as the tears began to fall faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio huffed out a laugh, muttering a “right” before pressing his ring finger in besides his middle. The man was tight - whether from his anxiety or from simply a lack of usage, Lio didn’t know or care much about, frankly - which only spurred him on further. To think he was possibly Mr. Himura’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>first </span>
  </em>
  <span>made his heart skip a beat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a bit of stretching and spreading, Lio pulled his fingers out. A shudder of excitement shook through him as he undid the button and zipper to his jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Himura managed to pull away from Gueira’s cock as Lio pulled his own jeans and briefs down from his hips. “Wait, please, don’t -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last I checked, you don’t have much of a choice here, dog,” Lio said, a sweet tune in his voice as he prodded his cockhead against his entrance, “Gueira, shut up back up for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Himura’s face was turned back towards Gueria’s lap, his protests dying once his cock was shoved back into his mouth. Meis also took this chance to undo his own pants, guiding the man’s hand onto his half hard dick to stroke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he was thoroughly distracted, Lio lined up, and pushed himself in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Himura reacted almost immediately, back arching off of the bed. Meis and Gueira were quick to hold him down in place while Lio kept his hips down with a bruising grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, Mr. Himura,” Lio barely managed to say, almost too lost in the fact that it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tight </span>
  </em>
  <span>fit and he was barely a fourth of the way in, “Unless you wanna make this </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse</span>
  </em>
  <span> for yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A choked groan left Mr. Himura’s throat, the vibrations making Gueira shiver. He kept his face in place, beginning to rock his hips a bit faster as Lio pushed further in, “Better listen, Lio likes to play rough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “And pay attention here, too,” Meis said, prompting the man to move his hand again, albeit clumsily, as he was clearly distracted by Lio’s movements, “Go easy on him, boss. We wanna turn, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio’s response melded into a broken moan as he finally buried himself to the hilt, Mr. Himura clenching around him almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> deliciously. He gave him a handful of seconds to adjust before pulling nearly all the way out, then pushed back into him. Slowly - agonizingly slow, enough to for more broken noises to leak out of Mr. Himura at every thrust - more so because Lio hadn’t counted on him being </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> erotic. With a body like this and noises like that, Lio was finding a hard time keeping himself from going overboard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And despite the constant “no no no” that streamed from the man’s mouth, he was enjoying it, if his hardening cock was anything to go by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could you call yourself a teacher?” Lio laughed breathlessly, spreading Mr. Himura’s legs further apart to drive into him deeper, “Doing something like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>with your students and getting off to it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Himura pulled away from Gueira, shaking his head furiously, “I’m not - </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing this to me, I never </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> this!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde barked out a laugh, beginning to slam his hips brutally. “Liar.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Himura’s response was cut short as Meis turned his face towards his lap, pushing his own cockhead between his lips, “Rowdy puppy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not fair, dude,” Gueira muttered, before taking Mr. Himura’s free hand to stroke his own cock with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very fair, seeing as I’m next with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hierarchy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit. I’m clearly above you in this friendship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>plenty</span>
  </em>
  <span> of him to go around, you two,” Lio interjected, half amused as he rolled his hips before ramming hard into Mr. Himura, “I don’t think Mr. Himura has an issue taking both of you at the same time, either - right, sir?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A noise that sounded somewhere between a sob and a scream left the man’s throat, mouth too full to say anything else. Lio laughed again, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he felt his climax nearing. The inside of Mr. Himura was wet and warm - almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfectly </span>
  </em>
  <span>so, and the fact that he had nowhere to go and nowhere to run - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio couldn’t finish the thought. His eyes screwed shut as his orgasm racked his body, a few short thrusts being all it took to milk everything out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he stilled, he took a moment to calm his breathing before pulling out. A bit of cum began to leak out as after he did so, but he didn’t bother with cleanup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t even hold that in you, dog?” Lio sighed, feigning disappointment. He nodded towards Meis, shuffling to give him space to line up with Mr. Himura’s leaking entrance. “Well, at least it’ll make it easier for these two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More tears poured down Mr. Himura’s face, but he didn’t have the energy to put up a fight anymore. Lio wiped at his tears, smiling when the man’s body jolted as Meis slammed into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucky for them, they had all night. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another commissioned chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was evident that things weren’t going to stop anytime soon, but strangely enough, Mr. Himura hadn’t gone to any authorities or even </span>
  <em>
    <span>told</span>
  </em>
  <span> anyone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was good, because breaking and entering - among other things - wasn’t exactly something Lio wanted on his record. He knew they’d get away with it, obviously, but there had been a doubt in the back of his mind that maybe Mr. Himura </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> put up a bigger fight. In all honesty, Lio craved some resistance. Meis and Gueira might have been content in doing all the work, but Lio would have appreciated a bit more of a fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered if he could push him to the point of fighting back. What would drive Mr. Himura to the point of saying more than “no”? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the man wrapped around his finger, it wouldn’t be hard to figure that out. He knew Mr. Himura’s schedule like the back of his hand at this point, knew where he lived and where he took his lunch breaks. In fact, no one would be none the wiser if Lio and his friends kept their art teacher after class a few times a week. If anything, they would be considered good students for getting extra help - despite the class being something as simple as art class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Telling Meis and Gueira about this newfound interest would only draw suspicion to himself, or at the very least earn him some odd looks. Despite his friends’ shared interest in tormenting their art teacher, it only went so far for Meis and Gueira. They were more than satisfied with what they were doing now - sneaking around in the gym’s storage room after school just to get a go with Mr. Himura for a few hours before doing whatever else - and Lio could certainly understand that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio wanted to know how far he could take this, as he tended to do with his toys. Mr. Himura was no different.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The blonde hummed, leaning back against the wall to the storage room in the gym. “Turn around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the man mutter an, “Again?” before following the order, albeit slowly. The skirt around his hips was a bit on the shorter side, despite it being a standard length school uniform skirt borrowed from the drama department. “Can I take this off now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> put it on, teach,” Gueira said, looking the man up and down from his spot near the balance beams, “‘Sides, it’s your own fault the skirt’s so short.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Himura opened his mouth to say something before eventually closing it, frowning and looking at the ground. Lio wanted to laugh, but only allowed himself a small smile. Gueira was entirely right, after all, seeing as Mr. Himura happened to be packing a bit of extra weight in certain areas. That fact made this a bit more than entertaining along with the slightest bit humiliating, from Mr. Himura’s point of view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl’s uniform fit well enough, seeing as he wasn’t at all built like Mr. Thymos. He had curves and soft skin and wide hips, all open for grabbing and groping. Lio actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>preferred </span>
  </em>
  <span>seeing him like this, now that he got a taste for it, and he was sure his friends were starting to feel the same way. Those drab “work appropriate” clothes he typically wore weren’t half as enticing as this was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could actually pass as a student, Mr. Himura,” Lio said, taking a liking to the way the man’s face heated up at the statement, “Or even as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>girl.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Himura didn’t say anything, keeping his eyes trained on the floor and away from the three boys surrounding him. Their stares were almost intense enough to burn holes through him, and Lio’s eyes were practically burning through his skull. He wanted to see how Mr. Himura would react to being compared to a girl, to being cornered and made small by his own students</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve already got a nice accessory.” Lio continued, nodding towards Mr. Himura. “C’mon. Show them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Himura tensed, hands fidgeting with the hem of his skirt. “Please don’t… make me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if you’re in a position to ask things like that.” Meis scoffed, seated on top one of the vaulting boxes next to Gueira. His hair was tied back into a pony, though one of his eyes was still covered by a few strands. “Or do you want one of us to do it for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I -” The man took a trembling breath, standing up a bit straighter as his hands went to the top of his buttoned shirt, “I can do it myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio smiled to himself; Mr. Himura almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>shouted, </span>
  </em>
  <span>which was more than what he had done before. He usually only whimpered and begged in that soft, pathetic voice, but that was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>shout. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lio couldn’t help but wonder if Mr. Thymos would have shouted if he was forced through a similar situation, if he had people sizing him up almost every minute of the day. Would he be trembling as bad as the man in front of him, or would he put on a brave face and endure it? Lio supposed the latter, but given the right amount of pressure…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe the pressure was beginning to catch up to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Himura,</span>
  </em>
  <span> though - and when that finally happened, Lio wondered what </span>
  <em>
    <span>else</span>
  </em>
  <span> he would do. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>else</span>
  </em>
  <span> would Mr. Himura be driven to doing at the hands of Lio?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Himura’s hands were shaking as he undid the small buttons to his shirt, but that wasn’t out of the ordinary. They were used to seeing and feeling him tremble by this point. He worked slowly, but that just helped add a sense of anticipation as he finally undid the button just below his chest, pushing his shirt open. A set of silver piercings stared back at Lio in the dim lighting, and it took a bit of self-restraint not to reach out and </span>
  <em>
    <span>pull</span>
  </em>
  <span> at one of his nipples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now what kind of teacher has something like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>on his body?” Lio asked, beginning to circle Mr. Himura. “I think you were hoping for something like this to happen to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio flicked one of the man’s nipples, which hardened at the contact. “Gonna have to lie better than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis laughed a little, nodding towards Mr. Himura. “He’s getting off to this. Didn’t he say he hated this, like, a hundred times before?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio glanced down, noting the tent in his skirt. Mr. Himura whimpered, his bottom lip beginning to tremble. The blonde knew where this was going - once he started crying, he didn’t put up much of a fight and simply let them do what they wanted to him. It was terribly boring, but not entirely wasteful. At least Lio got a quick fuck out of it. Meis and Gueira weren’t too bothered with it, either; Mr. Himura learned to just roll over and let them do what they want. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And this didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> go to waste, now that Lio thought about it. Dressing Mr. Himura up was one way to push his buttons - but not enough to get the reaction he wanted. That didn’t matter much in hindsight; Lio preferred a challenge. This also gave him an excuse to be a bit more cruel than usual, given Meis and Gueira didn’t object (and they typically never did, since they usually went along with whatever it was Lio wanted to do). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless. Moving on to the next few items on Lio’s list - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since Mr. Himura hadn’t quite reacted to wearing a school uniform the way the boy was hoping, he just had to change it up a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Lio handed Mr. Himura a small paper bag after third period later that week once the other students had filed out, “For you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Himura glanced from the bag to Lio, but didn’t reach out to take the bag. From what he could see, it was a bag from some clothing store. “What… is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio pursed his lips with a small sigh. “It won’t kill you. Just take it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That didn’t convince Mr. Himura one bit, and yet he still took the bag with reluctant hands. He opened it up to peek at what was inside before immediately shutting the bag, cheeks flushing a bright red. “Why are you giving me - what is this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a piece of clothing.” Lio said, almost conversationally, as he leaned against the man’s desk. “Mr. Thymos wears something similar all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because he - he teaches </span>
  <em>
    <span>gym, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it’s appropriate for him to wear something like this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio liked this reaction so far. “So you’re saying you won’t wear it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Himura faltered, fear flashing across his features for the briefest of moments before he looked away from Lio, anywhere but Lio. His voice came out as a mumble, which may as well have been his trademark voice at this point, “I didn’t… say that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, then wear it once school’s out. You know where to meet us.” The blonde gave a smile that was too saccharine to be genuine, picking himself up off the desk to walk towards the classroom door. Before he reached for the knob, he turned back towards Mr. Himura. “Oh, and wear those </span>
  <em>
    <span>to </span>
  </em>
  <span>the gym.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to - in front of-of everyone else?” Mr. Himura’s voice grew smaller the more he spoke. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio resisted the urge to sigh again, instead mustering his best puppy-dog look. “It’d make us - </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>really happy, Mr. Himura. Don’t you want to make me happy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t expecting an answer, and wasn’t given one. Mr. Himura only looked back down inside the bag, hands beginning to tremble. Lio wondered if it was out of anger or fear, but didn’t stick around to find out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio made sure he, Gueira and Meis were anywhere but at the gym once the last bell rang for the day. Rather, they were waiting in the quad, since one had to pass through the quad in order to get from Mr. Himura’s office to the gym. They were curious to see if the man actually followed through or chickened out last minute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if he’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> do it,” Gueira said, scrolling through his phone while sucking down a juice box. “He’s too much of a crybaby to actually go through with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he’d do it, but not in front of the rest of the school body.” Meis said, looking over at Lio, who was uncharacteristically quiet as he sat perched on the table they were occupying. “What if he doesn’t do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio hadn’t thought about that. The typical answer was </span>
  <em>
    <span>we’ll deal with him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but they all knew what that meant - they’d be a little meaner, rough him up a bit more than usual. A “punishment,” but one that Lio wouldn’t care to administer. He wasn’t interested in giving out some cliche punishment that sounded like something out of a housewife’s erotic novel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he wouldn’t need to, once he looked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Himura looked positively petrified - or horrified, or was that embarrassment? Lio didn’t know, it looked like there were a million emotions etched on the man’s face as he made his way through the quad as quickly and quietly as he could. Which, he usually would, if he had on his typical clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bright red shorts he had on made it hard not to stare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would have been fine if they had a basket short fit. But the ones Lio picked up were a bit on the tighter side, riding higher than the normal gym shorts - stopping around his mid-thigh. And while it was true that Mr. Thymos wore similar ones, they didn’t look as lewd as they did on Mr. Himura. The man was practically bursting out of the fabric. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was trying and failing not to stare so obviously. No one stopped him, though, as he practically ran from one end of the quad to the other, with no idea that Lio, Meis and Gueira were watching him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude,” Gueira was squeezing his juice box despite it being empty, “What’d you say to him to make him actually go through with that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio wondered that, himself. He hadn’t said anything out of the ordinary, except - </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’d make us - me really happy, Mr. Himura. Don’t you want to make me happy?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Had he really done it because he thought it would make them happy? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Lio mentioned it to Meis and Gueira, he was met with scoffs and rolling eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he wouldn’t do it because of that, dude,” Gueira said. “You didn’t even mean it, anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really hadn’t, it was just something he figured he’d say to lead Mr. Himura into a false sense of security, make him feel like he could do something right for once. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t, but what if he took it seriously?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I guess I wouldn’t blame him,” Meis offered, his cheek in the palm of his hand as he leaned against the table, “Guy’s terrified.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gueria sounded uncertain as he said, “Of getting caught with some students.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That, and probably of what we’d do if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>follow through with whatever we made him do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio accepted that as the answer pretty quickly and easily. It made sense - Mr. Himura was possibly just scared for his own safety (which you would think he’d be used to by now, but Lio digressed) and that was the only reason he would actually put himself through something like walking practically half naked in front of the student body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be it. Lio wasn’t even quite sure why he was worrying over something like this.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Turns out Lio had good reason to worry, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It started with small things - little actions and mannerisms that one could easily miss if they weren’t already familiar with Mr. Himura. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> given their “relationship,” to put in softer terms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>First it was the way he responded to Lio, Meis and Gueira when they touched him. They knew he was getting off to the things they did to him in the end, but he still looked more than uncomfortable during whatever it was they were doing. Recently, however, it looked as if he was actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoying </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. It was so subtle Lio was almost sure he was seeing things, at first. He’d get louder at times, clutch at the sheets or whatever he was against harder than usual, until he was just climaxing sooner than usual. Gueira and Meis didn’t think anything of it at first, but Lio couldn’t help wondering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Himura wouldn’t even be that upset afterwards, like he usually was. Instead of moping and crying in the gym storage closet by himself after the three of them left, he’d just pick himself up, redress, and leave. Sometimes he’d mutter a “see you tomorrow” to the three as they left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Lio brought it up one afternoon, his two friends were uncertain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure you aren’t reading into things?” Meis asked, eyes on his phone as he slumped against Lio’s mattress in his bedroom, seated on the floor. “He could just be accepting this, finally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gueira had one hand in a bag of chips and held a joycon in the other. “Yeah, dude, that’s probably it. Don’t you think it’s kinda better than having him bitch and moan the entire time? At least we don’t have to hear it all the time anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> that was indeed true, but it still unsettled him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides how Mr. Himura acted when they were “intimate”, there was also the matter of how he acted outside of the gym storage closet. Now, Lio didn’t really know the man up until a few months ago, when this whole thing started. Thus, he wasn’t very familiar with how he was before the three of them entered his life, but he was beginning to get an idea from how he began acting around them in their day-to-day school setting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It mainly consisted of lingering glances and quickly looking away when he Lio caught him staring, at first. Which he supposed he could understand - if he were being harassed, he’d want to keep an eye on whoever was bothering him, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Lio opened his locker to find a handwritten note sitting on top of his notebooks, he knew something was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were small notes that popped up in his locker every now and then, small sentences scribbled onto them, always along the lines of “have a nice day,” or “see you after school.” Never more than that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is, until Meis and Gueira came to him one afternoon with less than thrilled expressions, each holding what looked to be a small metal tin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your problem?” Lio asked, smiling slightly and under the impression that this was some kind of joke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These were in our lockers,” Gueira started, making a face that read somewhere between grossed out and confused, “They’re cookies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde blinked, actually a bit surprised. “You two </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>have admirers?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d prefer some creepy underclassman to </span>
  <em>
    <span>this,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Meis said, reaching into his back pocket to produce a small folded note. Lio’s stomach turned at the sight of it; Mr. Himura folded his notes very specifically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He handed the note to Lio, who took it with a reluctant hand. He already knew who it was from, and yet seeing the name “Mr. Himura” scrawled at the bottom of the note had him sighing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t look as freaked out as we thought you’d be.” Gueira said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s been leaving me notes like this for the past few weeks. Haven’t gotten anything besides that, though…” he glanced down at the tin of cookies, frowning, “Now will you two believe me when I say something’s not right with him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two replied in near perfect unison. “Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though it was odd for them to receive specific gifts, apparently it was pretty common for Mr. Himura to bring small gifts such as food to share with students and faculty. Lio hadn’t really every noticed, but even Mr. Thymos had been a fan of Mr. Himura’s culinary skills. While that made him feel a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tiny </span>
  </em>
  <span>bit less suspicious, it didn’t do much to dispel his - and Meis and Gueira’s - growing confusion. Mr. Himura would bring food to </span>
  <em>
    <span>share, </span>
  </em>
  <span>not for single students like he had been doing for the three of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio, Meis and Gueira eventually agreed to keep a sharper eye on the man. Which wouldn’t be that difficult, since he had actually begun seeking them out even </span>
  <em>
    <span>during </span>
  </em>
  <span>school. Whether to ask a question about an assignment or simply to ask how their day was going, he made it a point to address them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis was the first to point something out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t look like himself,” He said, watching Mr. Himura talk to another faculty member from across the quad. They made sure to find a spot where they wouldn’t be spotted by him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you figure?” Gueira asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He looks tired. And not just a normal kind of tired.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio hummed. “I’ve heard some people in class mention the same thing. The last time we spoke, he sounded a bit out of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt he’s sleeping very well.” Meis said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? We haven’t done very much with him, anyways.” Gueira said, which brought up a good point. Ever since the cookie tin incident, they hadn’t snuck off to the gym storage closet in two weeks. They figured it would be a welcome relief to Mr. Himura, and yet… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something else is keeping him up. Like you said, he should be feeling better now that he isn’t being forced to do anything. If anything, he looked better when we were using him so often.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio wondered. Then wondered and wondered and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wondered. </span>
  </em>
  <span>What could be keeping Mr. Himura so busy that he was beginning to lose sleep?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A very small part of him suggested that he might have gotten a taste for being manhandled and forced down onto his knees. Perhaps he’s taken up others who continued to deliver on what the three of them weren’t giving him anymore. It was certainly a possibility, but the chances were quite slim, if Lio were honest. Mr. Himura just didn’t seem like that type of person, now that he’s seen him interact with faculty and students more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which left - what? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio nearly exhausted himself from trying to come up with another possibility, and before he could get irritated at himself for obsessing over it, he decided to leave it for the remainder of the day. Meis and Gueira agreed, coming up with the brilliant idea to grab a bite on the way home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was just one stop he needed to make before he left campus for the weekend. Lio worked the combo to his locker quickly, reaching for one of his textbooks - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But wasn’t expecting another note sitting on top of his notebooks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This one was bigger, the size of a normal sheet of notebook paper instead of a torn off corner piece. Lio inwardly groaned, half considering not to read the note at all and just head home, but unfolded it anyways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of it was pointless rambling. But, he realized with a roll of his stomach, that it sounded an awful lot like a love letter. Something he’d only received a handful of times from shy underclassmen. Something he should </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>be receiving from someone like Mr. Himura. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pocketed the note, shut his locker quickly. Weren’t Meis and Gueira going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>thrilled </span>
  </em>
  <span>when they read this. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>